


Любовь с первого удара

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Стебная серия "Some Like it Hot" [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Где проще всего спрятаться беглому дезертиру и невольному участнику партизанского движения «Лавина», как не в военном гарнизоне? Правда на такие последствия никто не рассчитывал.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trinity+ (Три элитных Солджера Первого класса, один кандидат в Первый класс и один бывший недоСолджер). Катастрофический AU, возможен местами OOC, зверское насилие и глумление над каноном и ТТХ мира Седьмой Финалки, cross-dressing (ну хоть что-то по канону).
> 
> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.
> 
> Авторский комментарий: В этом мире Джунон город-крепость из железа примерно общей численностью населения десять тысяч, все остальные расчеты можете произвести сами. А эпиграф и название фика… надеюсь, что все помнят финальную фразу фильма, произнесенную миллионером Осгудом в ответ на заявление Джерри/Дафны, что он не девушка.

_“Nobody is perfect.”  
Осгуд Филдинг III, кинофильм "В джазе только девушки (Some Like it Hot)"_

  
  
Где на Гайе квартируется самый большой гарнизон? Правильно, в Джуноне. Фактически, это город-крепость, построенный военными, и для военных. Солдатского контингента в крепости было семьдесят процентов против жалких тридцати процентов мирных гражданских жителей, исполнявших роль обслуживающего персонала. Из этого на душу женского населения приходилось процентов десять, и это если посчитать всех представительниц прекрасной половины человечества, возрастом начиная от года и заканчивая восьмьюдесятью. К вящему огорчению сильной и вполне себе активной мужской популяции Джунона, придерживавшейся традиционных взглядов на отношение полов, дамского присутствия катастрофически не хватало. И ведь из этого мизерного числа выпадали замужние, верные леди, а так же, старшее, солидное поколение и дети. Кроме того, в минус шли те барышни, на которых можно было смотреть без страха только после третей рюмки. В итоге получалось, что на всю про всю семитысячную джунонскую армию, со скрипом набиралось всего полторы сотни симпатичных девушек в относительно приемлемом возрасте.  
Грустно. Хотя, это было кому как, и с какой стороны посмотреть.  
  
Как это не банально прозвучит, но иголку проще всего спрятать в стоге сена, а если хочешь спрятать ее еще надежней – положи на самое видное место. Простая и понятная истина, проверенная опытом и временем. А где можно спрятать армейского дезертира (поневоле!), по собственной дурости вляпавшегося в историю с повстанцами, революционерами и защитниками природы, в народе именуемыми просто Лавина? Правильно, в военной части. В очень-очень большой военной части, где полным полно солдат, и где никому, даже самому мудрому и ушлому сыщику и в голову не придет искать беглеца.  
\- И как меня угораздило докатиться до такой жизни? – Клауд горько вздохнул, он прекрасно знал ответ, и вопрос был в большей степени риторическим, посочувствовать ему было некому, сам, как говорится, виноват. Никогда! Ни-ког-да! И ни за что не доверяйте женщинам! Тем более – подругам детства. Тем более, если они просят у вас помощи, и уж само собой разумеется, если эта помощь заключается в том, чтобы работать на партизан, которые пытаются свергнуть правительство, в армии которого ты служишь!  
Страйф поправил ленту в волосах, хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось на этой самой ленте удавиться к ифритовой заднице.  
\- Ты еще не все? – Сверху раздался сердитый голос Тифы, той самой, которая и была причиной всех бед, следом за его доверчивостью и странными понятиями о чести. После чего раздался дробный цокот каблуков по лестнице. "Как гвозди в гроб вколачивает", - мелькнула мысль. Клауд поморщился, о чем тут же пожалел. Рука дрогнула и стрелка на левом глазу "уехала" в сторону. Страйф выругался про себя, стер неудачный контур и принялся рисовать заново.  
\- Ну, где ты там? – Дверь распахнулась и на пороге его комнаты появилась рассерженная Тифа. – Сколько можно ждать? Мы уже опаздываем!  
\- Иди, я тебя догоню. – Клауд как раз прилаживал кружевной фартук к платью.  
Девушка окинула его оценивающим взглядом, хмыкнула и выдала по-прежнему недовольным тоном.  
\- С Гансом будешь разбираться сама!  
\- Буду. – Еще раз вздохнул Клауд. – Сама. – Тифа только шарахнула дверью.  
\- Что я сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы все это заслужить? – Клауд понял, что ему жестоко хотелось разреветься. Все равно ему в вину этого никто не поставит, он же теперь Клара, очаровательная официантка, работающая в таверне "Кабачок Мюллера" на Южной набережной Джунона. А раз девушкам плакать было можно по любым поводам, то и ему теперь можно.  
Но нет, плакать было категорически нельзя, еще одного раунда против декоратвной косметики сегодня Страйф бы не выдержал.  
Последний взгляд – высокое резное трюмо отразило очаровательную невысокую стройную блондинку в национальном айсикловском* платье небесно-голубого цвета, с кружевным передником. Ее волосы были заплетены в две небольшие косы. Огромные голубые глаза в обрамлении пышных ресниц, которые от применения косметики казались в два раза длинней, холодно сверкали на бледном красивом лице. Не хватало только этой чертовой корзинки, с которой приходилось ходить вместо нормальной сумки.  
\- Замечательно, я выгляжу как мечта извращенца. – На самом же деле, Клауд выглядел как мечта любого нормального парня, увлекающегося девушками. При чем мечта эта была весьма и весьма недоступна, как энное количество пощечин спустя выяснили особо резвые ухажеры, которые с необычный энтузиазмом восприняли переезд двух сестер из далекого, холодного, полумифического Айсикла в их не менее суровый, и обделенный дамским присутствием Джунон.  
Первое появление их в городе произвело по меньшей степени фурор, а то, что две чаровницы устроились подрабатывать в трактир к их земляку Гансу, и вовсе заставило всех возликовать. Правда, ненадолго. Сестры, столь непохожие друг на друга, что темноволосая, фигуристая, веселая и разговорчивая Тилла, что изящная стройная, немногословная блондинка Клара, обе отличались неприступностью и завидным целомудрием, от чего становились еще более вожделенной добычей. Постепенно кабачок из третьесортной забегаловки, благодаря ненормальному наплыву клиентов, по большинству бывших военными всех рангов, желающих поближе поглазеть на девушек, выбился сначала в первые ряды солидных ресторанов, а потом и вовсе стал самым модным и дорогим заведением в городе, куда не брезговал заглядывать и сам Комендант.  
Клара и Тилла, сразу превратились в местную достопримечательность, и составили вполне законную конкуренцию записным красавицам города, которых они весьма потеснили на небосклоне красоты. Что было немаловажно, в отличие от прочих, девушки действительно никому не отвечали взаимностью, чем сильнее подогревали интерес. Не проходило ни одного дня, чтобы или в ресторан, или к дому, где они жили, не приходил какой-нибудь курьер с очередным букетом, или подарком. Старая Марта, у которой сестры снимали жилье, как-то пошутила, что скоро она сможет открыть у себя или кондитерский или цветочный магазин, если девушки согласятся отдавать подарки ей для перепродажи.  
Разумеется, всего этого Клауд, или теперь, Клара, не знал, и знать не желал.  
\- Утопиться хочу. – Клауд еще раз осмотрел себя в зеркале, взял корзинку, в которой лежали его вещи и телефон, и отправился на работу. Впереди его ждал жуткий, длинный и однообразный день, где ему опять придется выдавливать из себя улыбки в ответ на сомнительные комплименты, уворачиваться от парней, которые позволяли себе распускать руки, и вообще, вести себя так, как и положено приличной целомудренной девушке, как требовала его личина.  
Нет. Он точно сделал что-то недостойное в прошлой жизни, за что сейчас расплачивался. Он, наверное, задавил котенка, или сбил насмерть какую-нибудь старушку, нет, старушку с маленьким котенком. Да. Ну, или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Боже, он начинал ненавидеть всех мужчин, и искренне сочувствовать женщинам, однако, все еще мечтал, что однажды сможет вернуть все обратно, как было, на свои места. Может быть, лет через сто, когда Шин-Ра забудет о том, что он сбежал из ее армии? Может быть. По крайней мере, у него была мечта.  
  
\- Скукота-а-а-а… - Зак зевнул во весь рот и чуть не вывихнул себе челюсть.  
Генерал стойко проигнорировал надоедливую молодежь, продолжая работать. Тем временем, Фэйр поерзал, стараясь еще растянуться по дивану, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше? Зак просто слился с этим предметом меблировки, являя собой наглядный образчик вселенской лени и тунеядства.  
Сефирот шестой раз прочитал третью строчку снизу, но так и не понял смысла. Галиматья какая-то. Кто писал этот отчет? Идиот? Дебил? Зародыш тонберри? С дивана донесся душераздирающий, полный отчаяния вздох. Очередной.  
Сефирот страстно захотел кого-нибудь убить. С особой жестокостью. И этот кто-то явно был обладателем неуправляемой копны черных волос и самой раздражающей улыбки во всем его окружении. А может и на всей Гайе. Генерал, старательно контролируя свой голос, в очередной раз предложил младшему по званию катиться куда-нибудь с глаз его долой и не мешать работать. Бахамут сожри ее, эту гребаную проверку! Да Джунон легче было спалить и отстроить заново, чем разобраться во всем этом хаосе!  
\- Се-е-е-еф? – Простонали с дивана. Генерал заскрипел зубами, старательно уверяя себя, что жестокое, с особым цинизмом совершенное убийство младшего по званию не будет хорошим дополнением к этому гадскому дню.  
\- Зак, а Зак? – Неожиданно мягко, почти нежно промурлыкал Сефирот. – А знаешь что?..  
Вот тут, наконец, Фэйра проняло, очевидно, проснулись таки остатки инстинкта самосохранения, затерявшиеся где-то в спинном мозге, и завопили "Смертельная опасность!".  
\- Э… Да? – Тон Генерала пугал хуже, чем десятисекундный отсчет на счетчике ядерной бомбы, от которой у тебя не было деактиватора.  
\- Иди ты знаешь куда… – Нежно прошептал в ответ Сефирот, и Зак приготовился бежать.  
\- Уже, босс! – Фэйр только успел выскочить пулей за дверь, вознося молитвы своей скорости и макообработке, когда железную, добротную, бронированную мифрилом дверь толщиной сантиметров в десять вынесло в коридор вместе с куском стены.  
\- Ну, что ты опять натворил? – Откуда-то сверху раздался строгий, серьезный голос Анджила и Зак про себя чертыхнулся. Ну, все, он попал, от наставника так просто было не отделаться. В отличие от Генерала, который в приступе раздражения мог просто швырнуть в него Хелл-фирагой, Анджил Хьюли предпочитал вправлять мозги своему подопечному лекциями о чести и достоинстве. Проделывал он это так мастерски, что Зак после этого чувствовал себя если не изнасилованным, то уж точно хорошенько оттраханным. В мозг, преимущественно.  
Странно, когда неделю назад Зак с энтузиазмом увязался за знаменитой солджеровской Тринити в их поездке в Джунон, все выглядело более радужно, нежели потом оказалось на самом деле. В Джуноне было жу-у-утко скучно. Делать ему было решительно нечего, Сефирот постоянно работал, Анджил честно работал большую часть времени, а Генезис… Генезис испарился в неизвестном направлении на третий вечер и теперь пропадал неизвестно где. И никто не интересовался и не уделял Заку внимания, ребенок буквально чах на глазах от такого вопиющего невнимания к его тонкой и ранимой юношеской натуре.  
\- Ничего. – На удачу постарался отмазаться Зак.  
\- Это "ничего" сейчас лежит у тебя за спиной вместе с куском стены. – Фэйр посмотрел вверх. Хьюли возвышался над ним, подобно скале. – Зак?..  
Фэйр опять вздохнул. Врать у него получалось еще хуже, чем… в прочем, не важно.  
\- Ску-у-у-чно! – Проныл младший и посмотрел на Анджила своим знаменитым взглядом, полным скорби, как у брошенного щенка.  
\- И даже не смотри на меня так, ведь знаешь, что на меня это уже не действует! – Анджил нахмурился. – Так, у тебя есть выбор…  
Зак напрягся.  
\- Выбор?  
\- Да. Или мы в очередной раз беседуем о правилах поведения кандидата в Солджеры Первого класса сейчас или после того, как ты выполнишь одно мое задание.  
Фэйр прикинул за и против. Что это могло быть за задание, раз его противопоставляли весьма неприятному наказанию? Но из двух зол, как известно, надо было выбирать меньшее. Миссия, решил Зак, и тут же пожалел, ибо Анджил поручил ему найти Генезиса, где бы тот ни был, и привести домой. Что было задачей практически неразрешимой по причине патологического упрямства последнего и его взрывного характера.  
Смирившись с судьбой, Зак отправился на поиски Рапсодоса.  
Сам Анджил отправился к Генералу, дальше помогать превозмогать бюрократическую писанину. Он и не подозревал, что очень пожалеет, что отправил на поиски Щенка, когда поздно вечером тот явится с Генезисом в обнимку. Причем оба приползут в хлам пьяные, на пару, периодически срываясь на слезы, доказывая, что им разбили сердце, и как тяжки муки неразделенной любви. Уложив своих горе-любовников спать, Анджил решил, что утром сам во всем разберется.  
  
Через два дня Сефирот понял, что в окружающей обстановке было что-то не так. Вопросительно приподняв бровь, он осмотрел кабинет. Стопки бумаг, еще стопки, стопки, папки, папки, папки… странно, чего-то не хватало.  
\- Анджил, ты не знаешь?.. – Генерал замер, он понял, чего не хватало. Точнее кого. Анджила. Уже второй день его первый заместитель не показывался на глаза. Как и второй зам. Про третьего Сефирот еще не решил, было это недостатком или наоборот, чем-то хорошим, все же Зак, это Зак. Но вот то, что бесследно исчезли Анджил и Генезис – заставляло его серьезно забеспокоиться.  
Сефирот еще раз осмотрел кабинет, но никаких видимых следов присутствия не заметил, скорее на лицо было длительное отсутствие. Генерал выглянул в коридор.  
\- Анджил? – Тишина и пустота.  
\- Хм. – Сефирот достал телефон и набрал сначала номер Генезиса. Ответа на звонок он не получил, собственно, точно так же не отвечали телефоны Анджила и Зака. И если Фэйр еще мог себе позволить пропустить звонок Генерала, то со стороны Хьюли такое поведение было просто невозможным. Похоже, что его друзья попали в беду.  
После еще одного звонка Сефирот в этом уже не сомневался. Надо было действовать и как можно быстрей! Как он мог настолько уйти в эту чертову бумажную работу, чтобы этого не заметить?! Судя по всему, все они, по меньшей мере, были серьезно ранены, раз не могли выйти на связь. О том, что могло меньше чем за неделю вывести троих самых сильных Солджеров из строя и почему он, Генерал, об этом до сих пор не знал, Сефирот старался не думать. Он надеялся, что еще успеет спасти хотя бы кого-то. Если уже не было слишком поздно. Сердце сдавило странной болью. В этот момент Сефирот понял, что впервые в жизни, молится о том, чтобы все было хорошо. Мир без Анджила, Генезиса и Зака ему решительно не нравился. Не для этого он так долго искал своих возлюбленных, чтобы так быстро их потерять.  
Генерал включил автоматический пеленгатор, активируя чипы. Может ему повезет, и он сможет засечь местонахождение кого-то из них? На удивление, чипы сработали. Все трое находились рядом. Уже хорошо. То, что положение точек на экране не менялось, было хуже. Вычислив координаты, он отправился к Южной пристани.  
  
Клауд понял, что левый глаз у него нервно дергался. Эта странная троица опять была тут. Они оккупировали угловой столик с самого утра и, судя по всему, уходить никуда не собирались. Страйф постарался проигнорировать ощущение трех тяжелых взглядов, направленных на его спину.  
"Вот же взялись на мою голову!" Клауд закусил губу, стараясь сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не расплескать вино в бокалах, и сильнее вцепился дрожащими руками в поднос.  
\- Клара, новый заказ на восьмой стол! – Вопль сопровождался звоном колокольчика, сообщавшим о том, что заказ готов.  
Клауд простонал.  
\- О, нет! Пусть Тилла отнесет!  
Только не угловой стол! Там сидели эти три психа!  
\- Клиенты дали понять, что хотят видеть тебя, и это твоя часть зала! – Прогрохотал появившийся буквально из ниоткуда Ганс. Хозяин был только рад, что новые клиенты за неделю по заказам сделали ему почти половину месячной прибыли, правда они изрядно истощили его винный погреб, но их денег вполне хватало, чтобы покрыть новую закупку. Чаевые, которые они оставляли Кларе, наотрез отказавшейся их брать, с лихвой покрывали то, что клиентов в последнее время слегка поубавилось. Посетителей немного нервировало присутствие трех не совсем адекватных элитных Солджеров. – Так что взяла поднос и пошла работать!  
Клауд с трудом подавил желание огрызнуться. В конце концов, это ему и Тифе Ганс был обязан своим нынешним благополучием, а вместо благодарности сейчас он получал черти что. И сверху три психа Солждера, еще раз напомнил себе Клауд. Боже, за что?! Видимо старушка, которую он переехал в прошлой жизни, была в инвалидном кресле. Или за ее маленькой внучкой-сироткой некому было больше присматривать. "О, велики древние боги и сила Планеты, помогите мне!" – мысленно взмолился Страйф, и взял поднос с едой. Вымучив кое-какое отдаленное подобие улыбки, Клауд вышел в зал и стал пробираться к дальнему столу. На него смотрели три пары отчаянных, наполненных безумным желанием глаз, очень характерно по-солджеровски светящихся в интимном полумраке зала. Точнее, один пожирающий, обещающий все мыслимые блага и наслаждения, еще один мечтательно-несчастный, верный, готовый на все и во имя, и третий, который буквально транслировал "все что хочешь и прямо сейчас: кольцо, свадьба, куча детей и двухэтажный коттедж на побережье в Коста-дель-Соль!". Да, и белый заборчик вокруг коттеджа тоже явно прилагался.  
"Наверное, я должна бы быть польщена? Тьфу, польщен!" – подумал Клауд, расставляя на столе тарелки. – "И будь на моем месте любая нормальная девушка, она была бы рада такому. Но вот только одно маленькое и печальное "но", парни: я отнюдь не нормальная! И уж тем более не девушка!" – И тут Клауда взяла такая злость, что последняя тарелка, которую он ставил на стол весьма громко звянькнула о поверхность, и ложки с вилками немного подпрыгнули.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? Нет? Тогда приятного аппетита! – Не дав никому шанса сказать даже полслова, Клауд развернулся и пошел прочь от опешивших с такой резкости и неприветливости военных. В запале Страйф даже не слышал, как мелодично тренькнул колокольчик у входной двери, возвещая приход очередного посетителя.  
  
Когда, в результате поисков, за время которых Сефирот издергавшись и переволновавшись, передумал все самое худшее, что могло произойти, он в итоге пришел к популярной в городе забегаловке, он подумал что или сейчас вот прям тут упадет и будет долго и упорно истерически хохотать или войдет внутрь и убьет кого-нибудь.  
Он-то думал, что они в беду попали! А они что?! Ударились в загул? Перепились в кабаке?!? Сефирот убрал Масамунэ от греха подальше в ножны и вошел в ресторан. Троица сидела за дальним столом, все вместе, живые и невредимые. Стол был так плотно уставлен всяческой снедью и бутылками, что создавалось такое чувство, что они все время тут и сидели.  
Генерал еще раз внимательно посмотрел на троицу. Что-то с ними было явно не так, тут даже гадалке ходить нужды не было. Он проследил направление их печальных и просящих взглядов, и в ту секунду, как он увидел удаляющуюся блондинку, одетую во что-то небесно-синее, на Сефирота снизошло озарение. Он все понял. Абсолютно.  
И мир замер. Звуки, запахи, краски, само время, все замерло. Генерал задержал дыхание и боялся выдохнуть, опасаясь, что видение исчезнет с глаз долой, стоит лишь ему пошевелиться. Это прекрасное существо с огромными голубыми глазами, в обрамлении золотистых… ээээ, ну кудрями это назвать было сложно, и Сефирот решил для себя, что определения "пряди" ему будет вполне достаточно. Это был ангел. Очень и очень сердитый ангел. Да кто посмел?! Где-то внутри заклубился праведный гнев. Кто осмелился рассердить его ангела?!  
Генерал в мгновение оказался рядом с небесным созданием. Он протянул руку, осторожно касаясь плеча девушки… А вот дальше, время вдруг пошло так, как и должно было, словно кто-то отжал кнопку "пауза". От подноса-то Сефирот увернулся, а вот дальше...  
  
Раздраженный и злой, как сотня бахамутов, Клауд, действовал на рефлексах, выработавшихся за месяцы работы в заведении. Как только он почувствовал прикосновение чужой руки, он отмахнулся подносом, а следом влепил нахалу, позволившему распускать руки, смачную и увесистую пощечину, не скупясь и не сдерживая силу. Надо сказать, что хоть Клауд и не успел стать Солджером, силы, в отличие от простых людей, у него было много больше, так что удар вышел что надо. У обитателей джунонского гарнизона уже стала буквально притчей во языцех сила пощечин от Клары из "Кабачка Мюллера".  
Клауд даже определенное удовлетворение получил от процесса, но ровно до того момента, пока не понял, что человек, которого он ударил, был никто иной, как сам Сефирот, Генерал армии Шин-Ра, блистательный Серебряный тигр, Демон Вутая, его серебряноволосый кумир с самыми красивыми зелеными глазами в мире. Ох, не зря народная мудрость гласит, что у беды глаза именно зеленые, подумал Клауд. В воцарившейся гробовой тишине звук упавшего на пол подноса разнесся по залу наподобие раската грома.  
Сефирот не ожидал, что в таком на вид хрупком и миниатюрном теле может скрываться такая сила. Она его ударила? Ну да, ударила. Его?! Генерала?! Никто вот уже лет десять, что во время битвы, что во время спарринга, не смог прорваться через его защиту, чтобы нанести хоть какой-то удар. А она – сделала. Сефирот понял, что существует любовь с первого… ээээ, удара.  
А девушка тем временем побледнела, судорожно выдохнула, и Сефирот глазом моргнуть не успел, как нимфа, всхлипнув и отчаянно взмахнув руками, на манер раненой птицы, буквально как ураган вылетела на улицу, только он ее и видел.  
Генерал еще пару минут постоял, а потом тяжелой походкой направился к столу, где его встретили уже налитым стаканом чего-то крепкого. Сефирот не глядя, залпом махнул спиртное, даже не поморщившись. На второй раз они все вчетвером чокнулись стаканами, и Генезис мрачно произнес.  
\- Добро пожаловать в наш клуб.  
\- Поехали. – Скомандовал Анджил и махнул свою рюмку, в это время Зак уже открывал новую бутылку.  
Остаток ночи Солджеры усиленно занимались уничтожением остатков запасов винного погреба Ганса и к их чести, они успешно выполнили поставленную задачу.  
Клауд же прорыдал практически до утра, и уснул, окончательно обессилев, лишь к рассвету.  
  
Проснувшись поздним утром, Клауд чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, обессиленным и самым несчастным существом на свете. Кроме того, его мучила жуткая головная боль, а глаза и нос были красными и опухшими. Одним словом, он был той еще "красавицей". Завершал этот образ растекшийся и смазанный макияж. Эдакая трагичная панда переросток, именно это показало Страйфу зеркало, когда он все же рискнул в него заглянуть. О том, чтобы идти сегодня на работу не могло быть и речи. Клауд даже под страхом жуткой и мучительной смерти сейчас бы не вышел из дома. Он уныло поплелся в душ, искренне надеясь, что сможет там утопиться, если ему вдруг повезет. К сожалению, не повезло. Через час, более или менее приведя себя в порядок, переодевшись и причесавшись, Клауд рискнул раздвинуть шторы, чтобы с воплем ужаса тут же задернуть их обратно.  
Не чувствуя ног, он сполз на пол, рядом с окном, и в ужасе вцепился в собственные волосы. Дело было в том, что все пространство под его окном, и еще пол улицы было заставлено букетами роз, всех видов и расцветок.  
Как гласили военные хроники, Генерал Сефирот никогда не проигрывал ни одной своей битвы. Клауд мужественно держался целую неделю, отсылая обратно все подарки, письма, сладости, украшения. Тифа с ним уже три дня не разговаривала. Странная девушка. Клауд уже было начал волноваться и думать, а может Тифа просто… завидовала? Ведь в отличие от него, она-то была настоящей девушкой, и ей, надо заметить, ничего подобного не предлагали. Вернее много чего предлагали, но не то, чего той хотелось.  
Тем временем, близилось воскресенье. Клауд всю неделю безвылазно сидел в своей комнате, силясь придумать, как найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, но так ничего и не надумал. Это был тупик. Раздался звонок в дверь, и Клауд обреченно поплелся ее открывать, ибо все остальные в доме отказались это делать, зная, что все равно это к нему. Как и ожидалось, на пороге стоял курьер.  
\- Я вас слушаю. – Обреченно пробормотал Страйф.  
\- Вам посылочка-с.  
\- Давайте я распишусь, где нужно, и вы спокойно можете нести это обратно.  
\- Никак-с нет, госпожа, у меня четкие инструкции. Не велено уходить, покуда вы посланье не откроете. – По выговору было похоже, что посыльный был родом из еще более глухой провинции, чем сам Клауд.  
\- В таком случае, я отказываюсь ее принимать. – Клауд хотел было захлопнуть дверь, но курьер вцепился в нее двумя руками и запричитал.  
\- Барышня, хорошая, не губи душу! Возьми послание, он же, ирод, голову мне обещался отрубить, коли я его поручение не выполню! А у меня дома жена-а-а, и дитя два-а! Не губи, красавица!  
Клауд замер.  
\- Голову?.. – Прошептал он.  
\- Да-а, и глазами сверкал, как углями! Демон, как пить дать, демон. Не губи-и-и-и! – Курьер бухнулся на колени, блокируя дверь.  
\- О, Гайя… Да давайте его уже сюда! – Неужели Сефирот мог пойти на такое? Еще раз посмотрев на всхлипывающего на пороге курьера, Страйф понял, что Генерал вполне мог. Ой как мог. Клауд взял небольшую коробочку и дрожащими руками открыл ее. На красивой подушечке лежало дорогущее обручальное кольцо. Клауд рухнул на пол рядом с курьером. Так, этот кошмар пора было заканчивать.  
\- У… у меня будет к вам заказ, – просипел Клауд. – Передадите отправителю мое письмо.  
Он нацарапал на листке несколько слов, свернул и отдал его парню. Тот даже денег не взял, просто испарился, будто его и не было. Клауд вполз в дом и с трудом поднялся в свою комнату. До вечера нужно было еще закончить множество дел и написать письмо матери. В конце концов, может так произойти, что этот день станет последним в его недолгой и такой бестолковой жизни.  
Послание, которое Клауд написал Сефироту, лаконично гласило: "Башня, десять часов". Страйф был уверен, что Генерал все поймет правильно и придет. И уж тогда Клауд точно расставит все точки над "и". Клауд решил рассказать Генералу всю правду. Он уже до чертиков устал бегать и скрываться, и решил встретить собственную смерть как мужчина, достойно. Радовало одно: он погибнет от руки человека, которого боготворил и любил уже много лет.  
Как и предполагалось, той же ночью, Клауд Страйф был стерт с лица планеты, словно его и не существовало.  
  
P.S.: Через две недели блистательный Генерал Сефирот вернулся в столицу из длительной командировки, и буквально на следующий день все газеты пестрели статьями и фотографиями, от которых народ буквально по всей планете сошел с ума, у Президента чуть не приключился апоплексический удар, а профессор Ходжо впервые на нервах запорол эксперимент, в результате чего сам попал на больничную койку. А все дело было в том, что из Джунона Генерал вернулся женатым. На безымянном пальце его левой руки красовалось обручальное кольцо, точно такое же украшало палец невысокой очаровательной и скромной блондинки, смущенно улыбавшейся в ответ на страстные взгляды самого завидного бывшего холостяка Шин-Ры. Как позднее разнюхали репортеры, счастливицу звали Клара, и она была родом откуда-то из Айсикла.  
  
Р.Р.S.: Клауд поудобней устроился на подушке, теснее прижимаясь к Сефироту. Рядом с его любимым было тепло, уютно и безопасно. И просто хорошо. Со спины к нему прижался горячий как печка Зак, привычно обвив их двоих с Генералом руками и ногами. За плечом у Сефирота мирно посапывал Генезис, а Анджил все еще не спал. Клауд слышал, как Хьюли устраивался рядом с Заком, стараясь отвоевать себе немного одеяла, которое младший Солджер подмял под себя.  
Клауд еще раз вздохнул и улыбнулся. Вся семья в сборе. Длительные миссии были неизбежным злом. Они с Сефиротом и так уже успели соскучиться за пять дней, а в этот раз еще и Анджила с Генезисом услали в Вутай почти на две недели. Но теперь они все были рядом и все было хорошо. Уже засыпая, Клауд мысленно поблагодарил Планету за то, что она настолько необычным образом перевернула его жизнь, и теперь он был безоговорочно счастлив. Генерал во сне сильней прижал его к себе, и Клауд наконец уснул.

**Author's Note:**

> * По аналогии с Дирндль (нем. Dirndl) — женский национальный костюм немецкоговорящих альпийских регионов (Германия, Австрия, Лихтенштейн). Верхняя часть костюма состоит из блузы с корсетом или облегающим лифом, нижняя из широкой юбки с обязательным ярким фартуком, по традиции шьется из натуральных тканей. (с) Википедия


End file.
